The Party Of The Century
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of The Biggest Party Ever, From The Defeat Of Zalgo. Along With Jeff Giving Me A Little Surprise.


The party of the century

By: Veronica

After a few days of the battle of Zalgo, me and Jeff have been together more often. Me and him were at his house, we were playing with Smile Dog. The dog was super hyper. After a while, the dog pinned me down to the ground. I laughed hard. "Ok! Ok! You got me!" I laughed. As the dog got off me, Jeff gave me a hand. "Man, is he hyper, you alright?'' he asked me. "Yeah, he just gave be a bit of a splitting headache after that push." I replied. Jeff chuckled, as he put his hands on my hips. "I could make it go away" he said to me as he smiled in a flirtish way. He then placed his lips on my neck. I moaned softly as he held onto me. He placed kisses on my neck. He chuckled every time I moaned like that. He then stopped to hear the sound of static. His laptop was glitching again. BEN climbed out of the computer. "Hey Jeff, Sup Veronica!" BEN said as he saw us. "Hey man!" Jeff replied as he gave him a high five. "I wanted to give you guys these." BEN said to us, as he handed us letters. "The Creepypastas are throwing you guys a party, for your success of destroying Zalgo." BEN said to us. "So, what do you say, you guys coming tonight?" BEN asked us. Me and Jeff looked at each other. "You bet!" Jeff replied. "Sweet, I will meet back here at 6:30, the party doesn't start till 7:00. See ya guys!" said BEN, as he glitched back into the computer, leaving static going off on the computer. "Wow, I can't believe the others are doing this for us!" I told Jeff. Jeff just smiled.

After a few hours, it was almost 7. I came down the steps, as I was done putting on evening make up. BEN and Jeff were chatting in the kitchen. I then appeared in front of them. Their eyes widened as they saw me. BEN whistled. "Damn, you look hot!" BEN told me as he smiled. "Hey, shut up man, I only call her that." Jeff told BEN, as he looked back at me smiling. "You look amazing." Jeff told me. I smiled back at him. "Alright, let's take the laptop way to the party." BEN told us. Me and Jeff saw BEN open the portal in Jeff's laptop. Me and Jeff stepped into the laptop, with BEN behind us. We then appeared in front of a building. I could hear loud music and monsters cheering inside. "Welcome to the party." BEN said as he opened the door. We saw the sight of monsters, lights and music everywhere. "Wow…" I said as I saw the sight inside. I then saw Laughing Jack, Masky and Hoodie, hanging out. "Hey you guys! They're here!" BEN yelled to the others. The boys then saw us. "Ah Veronica! Delighted to see you again my dear." Laughing Jack said as he came to us with the others. "Was this your idea to throw this?'' Jeff asked them. "Indeed" Hoodie replied. "Well, what are you waiting for? This is your victory." Jack asked us. "And the success of getting a beautiful girl on your side Jeff." Jack said as he chuckled. Jeff turned to me and he smirked at me in a flirtish way. I blushed and smiled back at him. "Join us for a couple of drinks!" BEN told us. Me and Jeff were then hanging out with the others, drinking and enjoying our company.

After hours and hours, the party was ending. Me and Jeff were heading back to his house. "My god, that was fun!" I told Jeff. Jeff smiled at me. "You bet!" Jeff replied. "Hey Veronica?" Jeff asked me. "Oh yes?'' I replied. "Can I…see you for a moment?" he asked me. "Sure." I replied. He then led me upstairs. He led me to his bedroom. I then heard a click behind me. Jeff locked the door. "Jeff? What's going on?" I asked him. Jeff just turned around and smiled at me. He walked towards me. He chuckled. "Just relax…" he said to me as he smiled. He then took his hand, and placed it on the collar of his hoodie. He started to pull it off of him. I then saw him with his bare chest. I blushed as soon as he took the hoodie off. He looked up at me and smirked. He then put his hands on my leather jacket, and started to take it off. I was then only in my bra and jeans. He lifted me off the ground and placed me on the bed. I gazed up at him as he climbed on top of me. As he stared into my eyes, he spoke to me. "Veronica…I just want you to know how much I love you..." he said to me as he smiled. "I love you too…" I told him as I smiled. He then leaned closer to me. He placed his lips gently onto mine. After a while, his toung stared to dart in and out of my mouth! Our mouths started to fight. His mouth was so sweet. He then got up, licked his lips with satisfaction, and looked down to my bra. He smiled as he leaned towards my chest. He chuckled and started to kiss the base of my chest. I moaned softly as his lips touched me. I closed my eyes and laid my head against a pillow. His chest against my body made me feel warm. He continued to kiss my chest. He smiled and chuckled every time I moaned. After a while he looked up at me. He smiled in a devilish way. He then leaned close to my neck, and kissed it. After a while, he started to go rough on me. The harder he went on me, the more I moaned. His lips were all over my throat. I ran my hands down his back as he kissed harder on me. He then looked down at me. He smiled in satisfaction. He then came down to my legs. He smiled devilishly as he came close to my stomach. He started to kiss it. My body stared to feel warm. His warm lips against my skin made me moan in satisfaction. As he kissed me, he ran his hand up my leg. He held my hips as his passionate lips touched my bare skin. God, his mouth was sinful! He then stopped and looked down on me. "Veronica…" Jeff told me. "I never want another man to touch you like this…" he told me. "I would never chea-"I began to reply. "I won't let you." Jeff replied. He then came up to me, and traced his toung from my neck down to my collar bone. I breathed loudly as his mouth touched me. His slow warm licks made me hold his head against me. He then gazed closer to my face. "Veronica?..." he vegan to ask me. "Yes?..." I replied. "Will you promise to never leave me?" he asked me. "I promise." I replied to him as I smiled at him. He smiled, leaned into me, And gently kissed me on the lips. He held onto me as he kissed me. He then looked up at me. He smiled and winked at me. He started to get up and lay next to me in his bed. Me and him looked at each other, and smiled. He had me in his arms, as the covers covered us both. I placed my head against his bare chest. The sound of his heart beating made me sleepy. Jeff looked down at me. "You know...I can always give you more when you want me too." he whispered in my ear. I smiled at his words. He chuckled , as he kissed me on the head. "Goodnight Veronica…" Jeff said as he closed his eyes, and slept with me. And me and him…were happy.

The End


End file.
